The truth of Humanity
by Takahira
Summary: Hello this is my first work of fanfiction I had ever come up with. please review and tell me how this chapter is. its a little short. I fell in love with the story of Code geass and I wanted to continue it in my own little world so I hope you enjoy it! The setting will take place after the very ending of Code Geass:R2 Zeros reqiuem.
1. Chapter 1

The truth of humanity.

The story will take place after the very ending of Code Geass:R2. This is my first work of fan fiction I have made so please review and enjoy my story.

"Lelouche!...Wake up!" a stern voice from C.C that shakes lelouche awake. "what? What is it now" he says monotonous lying on a king sized bed in casual summer clothes. "Even though you may have created a new era of peace is it really alright to just laze around on Old property you took from your dead parents?" C.C pauses and stares intently at the former tyrannical king of the world. "(sigh) I don't see what I can do now, what with suzaku carrying on the mantle of Zero and with my death the worlds hatred vanished. there's no discrimination towards the other former countries after they've lived on equal terms as an entire world wide country. I've just perfected a means to an end." Lelouche says as though he's accomplished and done dealing with everything without a care in the world. C.C shakes her head "no that isn't what I'm talking about, I'm asking what will you do with the immortality you have gained through destroying Charles existence" Lelouche stands up and walks to a lavish European styled window in the mansion that had originally belonged to his mother Marianne. "... Well it certainly came to me as a surprise at first but it's to be expected of the terms of geass. In other words I am exactly like you now, am I not?" Lelouche says as he opens the velvet gold laced curtains. "yes, you are correct you are like me. No power of geass in an immortal body. Our only chance to escape a never ending life is to make contracts and have our contractors surpass our own power. You had taken his place in the act of erasing his existence there was an empty hole left to fill and you were the one chosen to fill that void." C.C gives a faint sense of disgust in her voice.

"oh getting restless are we?"

Lelouche says raising an eyebrow letting a ray of sunshine pour in the room lighting up the luxurious interior of the room. "no, not at all." C.C says calmly not wanting to reply to feed lelouche's ego.

she stood up and walked towards Lelouche until she was close enough to embrace him from behind. She clinged onto him like a child with their blanket not wanting to let go. "Lelouche... I..."

C.C blushes holding him even tighter. "I know... I made a promise to keep you happy and I will keep that promise." Lelouche turns around and embraces her just as tight as she had held him and then led on by a tender kiss.

{hmm those two are at it again} Jeremiah thinking as he sees the two embrace each other through the window from the outside garden. "oh well things are better this way" he shrugs his shoulders and tends to the garden. "Jeremiah?" little Anya comes out of the background wearing an eloquent dress. "hmm what is it?" Jeremiah asks as he's about to pick some oranges. "I'm bored. And those two are busy" Anya says pointing to the window seeing lelouche and C.C clear as day. "well Anya why don't you help me tend the yard then?" he gives a smirk. "no, I just came here to bother you" Anya says in the same emotionless way as always. "...those two are the only ones left for each other. Neither can die nor age. An eternal love..." { I'm sure lady marianne would have loved to see her young boy grow to this point} Jeremiah lets out a sigh of satisfaction.

"even so we are the only ones who know that they still live. And if they were found alive the world could not stay silent to it." Anya says as Jeremiah nods his head in agreement and looks up to the clear blue skies. {But can this peace really last as long as Lelouche hoped?}

Back to Lelouche in the mansion: "how do you like it?" Lelouche asked as he served C.C some over easy eggs with a side of sausages. "it's good... But not as good as pizza" C.C says giving a warm smile to Lelouche. "really now?... After living together for a few months like this you have the nerve to question my cooking?" Lelouche says jokingly.(~There will always be conflict...) A mysterious mans voice echoes inside of lelouches head. "Wha?" Lelouche stutters weary of the voice he just heard. "are you okay?" C.C asks concerned. "umm no, no its fine I'm just a little light headed is all." Lelouche says somewhat unconvincingly. "hmm if you say so" C.C leaves the subject at that. "sorry but I need to use the toilet I'll be back in a bit." he rushed to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. {Did someone really say something to me just then?} he shakes his head and splashes water on his face. (...~you deny what you can't see yet you are cautious of your surroundings down to the very last detail.) {The voice!} lelouches thoughts are racing. "Wha-" (~don't panic I am merely someone who is in the same situation you're in.) The voice said even louder than before as if it's presence was right behind Lelouche. "What do you mean?" Lelouche asked hesitantly.(~things don't always play out how you see it in the end. Soon... Very soon you'll see that you have done nothing to change the cycle of humanity. It can be stopped as many times as you can try but you can never stop the same outcome every time.)"Wait! What do you mean!?. Who are you?!" (~hehehe The next time you hear from me will be in person. And you'll fully understand when that time comes.)

Lelouche had a moment to speculate before realizing that his only option was to talk to C.C. He ran back to her as fast as he could. "C.C!" he yells before he reaches her. "what's the matter?" C.C asks confused. "someone just made contact with me in my own mind! Is this a certain type of geass?" Lelouche asks with a worry some tone in his voice. C.C looked a him with a serious face. "what did that voice say?" C.C asks. "it said that very soon everything I've done will be for nothing... That I've done nothing to change this world. It also said that I'd see him in person soon too. I can only imagine what sort of things he will do to ruin this dream I've perfected" Lelouche says calmly speculating again like he always does. "and what will you do about it? Is the current zero that unreliable?" she asks with a pause following right after. Lelouche can only remain silent. "whatever path you choose, always remember I'm always on your side here, from now and forever." she gives a little smile as she's trying to hide it. "C.C..." Lelouche speaks softly. "very well... I think I need to check on this situation. Will you help me?" Lelouche asks with conviction and a certain drive in his charismatic voice. "...of course always and forever" C.C tells him.

The two lovers converse about what they will do about this certain incident.

"Zero! Zero! Zero!" a mass of people in a crowd chants the figurehead of justice as he walks on a stage to address a diplomatic meeting that took place. "Resources are no longer a problem with the new worldwide distributive policy made. And with that we are one step closer ending poverty" Suzaku(zero) says with a confident tone behind that mask. "Zeroo!" the crowd cries jubilantly. {if he was here how would he shape the world to be?} Suzaku keeps the memory of his best friend in mind. "zero" a man in a black knights uniform appears behind him. "oh Ohgi what is it?"

Suzaku asks. "you did a great job working to make this world a better place you know? Well anyways it's time to move on to the next meeting" Ohgi says with a glad satisfied voice. "by the way Ohgi how are things with viletta?" Suzaku asks curious about his friend. "huh well our kid turns one in a few months and I couldn't be more happy then I am now" Ohgi let's out a smile. "hahaha and yet I don't have an invitation?" Suzaku laughs making a joke. "don't worry you'll be the guest of honor there zero!" Ohgi says with pride. "ha I see..." (~the world will never be different from how it was... You have changed nothing.) "!?" Suzaku jerks as the sudden voice enters his head. "huh, zero is something wrong?" Ohgi asks. "no nothing at all I'm just tired from all these meetings even I need a break every once in a while" Suzaku says reassuringly. {what was that just now?...} "zero your private jet is ready we have one more meeting at hong kong and we should be done for the day." Ohgi says. "yeah okay let's go".

That was my first chapter. I'm not really happy with the quality of the setting I produced but please give me an honest review please I aim to better myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: chasing voices

Hello there and thanks for reading the first chapter! this chapter will contain more of the main plot so it won't be as boring as the first one. (I hope). Well anyways, enjoy!

(~you must make way to shinjuku.) {again? This voice again?} Lelouche thinks about his current situation. He lies in bed next to C.C. "C.C..." Lelouche says with a gentle voice. "what is it?" she replies in a caring tone."I've made my decision, I won't make the same mistake like last time" Lelouche gives a statement with heavy conviction. "of course you won't, you're the man who shattered the world and created it anew, there is nothing you need to worry about." C.C says compassionately with a hint of admiration in her voice. "yeah I guess you're right." Lelouche replies. I now know what we must do, tell Anya and Jeremiah to get here I will explain the plan I have devised." Lelouche says strongly. "yes dear" C.C replies making Lelouche blush. {what will you do now Lelouche? Show me your genius to pull through like you always have}.

"A few hours have passed since going over what we said, are you sure we're ready? It's already sunset." C.C asks "yes I'm sure the other two understand" Lelouche says. "Lelouche I will follow your orders to the very end as the son of my beloved command me at your will" Jeremiah says kneeling down in front of Lelouche. "stand up Jeremiah you're not my servant. I consider you a close friend so there is no need to act like this all the time." Lelouche says trying to make Jeremiah see him in a different light. "but... Ah yes I understand" Jeremiah stands up with his hand extended. "I won't force you to do anything you feel is wrong, understand?" Lelouche says as he shakes Jeremiah's hand "yes, Lelouche." jeremiah says as he let's out a slight grin. "that goes for you too Anya I don't want to lose anyone else I care about anymore." Lelouche says with compassion. "I understand"replies Anya. After a few moments of reminiscing about the ones that gave their lives for lelouches cause he breaks the silence. "C.C is everything prepared?" Lelouche asks while dressing up in a drab disguise of shades a hat and a black sweater like jacket. "yes it's all set." C.C says in confirmation. "Very well, we will commence operation Red." {and the last mission I need to partake in hopefully} he makes a disgruntled uneasy face. "don't tell me you're actually nervous of being found out?" C.C asks arrogantly like there is not a thing that could go wrong. "No it's not that... I just thought it would all be over and yet I may just be over reacting from a single voice. But for something I've worked so hard for. To spill so much blood for... If anyone tries to interfere with this world I shaped with my own hands then I will put an end to them!" Lelouche says with not a single doubt in his words. "we make for shinjuku where it all began. You have your roles" stating that as he left the room. "understood" Jeremiah and Anya had said in unison before following lelouches lead. {hmph and to think he had finally settled down to a normal carefree life} C.C's thoughts leading her to give a smirk.

Back to Suzaku on his flight to hong kong.

{What was that voice just then?} he thinks lost in deep thought. (~your destination lies in shinjuku) "!?" {Again? How can this be?} confused even more than before in his private room on the jet. "can you hear me? Who are you? And what about shinjuku?" (~...) nothing but silence fills the room. "...I must be going craz- arghh!" the plane takes a violent turn to the left knocking him down on the ground. "what's happening?" Suzaku puts on the mask of Zero and rushed to the front of the jet as fast as he could ignoring the other black knights struggling to get back up from the hard turn. "Ohgi! What's wrong?" Suzaku asks running towards the cockpit of the plane. "I don't know mitsuragi just shoved me out and locked himself inside" Ohgi says in pain from ramming against the wall from the turn. "schlskkd" the static from the intercom on the plane appears. "your destination lies in shinjuku" the intercom cuts off right after. "!?" {is he the voice from before? No but that pilot has been with us since the black rebellion Ohgi says and it did not sound like the voice in my head...} "could it be geass?" Suzaku can only remain in a state of panic. Everyone onboard the plane was now a hostage. The airlock doors is able to be controlled from the cockpit. And there was not enough parachutes for everyone. All these things Suzaku takes into consideration and then calms hinmself down. "Mitsuragi what are you doing!?" Ohgi yells "calm down Ohgi... I believe he is under the influence of geass" Suzaku says in a disgusted tone. "what?... But the only person that could do something like this is Lelouche and we wiped out all the others back at the Chinese federation right?" Ohgi asks surprised. "no just that one facility was not all of the people who contained geass. There are many other people with different types of geass. Even though this one resembles Lelouches geass it can't be his I personally killed him remember?" Suzaku says in a confident tone. "so... All we can do is wait it out until we get to Japan?" Ohgi asks again. "yes and we will make our move from there" Suzaku says {Lelouche... Did you pass your geass onto someone else?}

Back to Lelouche and C.C:

{We are here at the beginning which started it all, Zeros debut.} Lelouche only has a sense of nostalgia going back to the place that started it all. "Jeremiah, Anya... Are you in place?" Lelouche asks standing in the middle of a dirt foundation with no obstacles blocking or any hiding spots nearby only a few buildings nearby. "yes I'm in place" Anya states aiming through a sniper scope at lelouches position "Jeremiah?". "I'm just about finished setting up the blast charges. It will be 10 minutes before it is ready." Lelouche collects himself mentally and speaks "listen up, we don't know the strength of the current enemy and since you're not like me and C.C you need to be cautious if you are in the slightest bit of danger I want you to pull out and escape to the designated meeting area. We also don't have much resources to use so we cant accomplish much here." yes I understand" both give their confirmation. "C.-" "yes yes I'm in position" C.C says cutting off Lelouche. "okay I'm counting on you". Lelouche in disguise standing there by himself waiting for this. "I know who you are, Lelouche the Demon king" a figure in the shadows in the distance takes shape and starts moving towards Lelouche. "who are you and how do you know me?" Lelouche asks nervously but still sounding astound. "oh little old me? Well I'm the guy that was inside your head! Ahahahhhahah!" he lets out a maniacal laugh of psychotic rage. "I find you amusing. Hahaha I call myself Jester but you can call me Jay." he walks into the sunlight his appearance. A man behind a mask a green helmet like mask that surrounds any facial features. It resembled somewhat Zero's helmet but a dark blue and black with a big red smile that was etched on the mouth area. His apparel almost looked like a super hero from a comic of some sort but with the influence of zeros costume the only difference was the color. "who-who are you really?" Lelouche asks. "I am merely a joke. Eheheh haha I am a big joke on humanity called jester and you hahaha you are the punch line!" jester says as he can't control himself being still always fidgeting around or shaking with laughter. "so what is your reason for making me come all the way out here?" Lelouche says as he is about to make a signal for Anya to fire. "uh uh uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you she's a little hmm pre occupied at the moment...hpmh... Haha. HAHAAH!"

"what? Anya! Anya come in!" ...there was no response. "you! What have you done to her?" " what me? It was your fault for leaving a child as small as her to be a trigger-man hahaha" "jeremiah!" Lelouche barks. "what's wrong!?" abandon current operation and move to escape route B!" "but Lelouche." "don't argue with me. They have Anya!" Lelouche yells. "guh... Yes understood." Jeremiah said before cutting radio frequency to not be tracked. "Youuu..." Lelouche says enraged. "what about Meeeee? Hahaha" jester replies. "hmph! C.C" Lelouche yells out. "got it!" an old construction knightmare appears from the sky dropped from one of the buildings nearby equipped with nothing but the rotors on its leg. Not meant for combat. "GO GET ANYA!" Lelouche yelled his order. " yes understood" C.C acknowledged She went to Anya's location full throttle. "and as for you! I'll make sure I get answers out of you next time!" Lelouche says pulling out a remote detonator out of his pocket. "the truth is..." jester says in a deep dark tone. His personality changing completely. The smile on his mask turning into a frown. Lelouche pushed the button before he heard any more of what jester had to say. A grand explosion nearby took place causing heavy dust and dirt to shroud everything for an escape. "Lelouche! I've got Anya! Shes just unconscious." Lelouche couldn't reply he was stuck in the situation of how he was outsmarted how jester saw right through him, that there was other people involved. Or how he knew what the signal to Anya would look like. "Lelouche! What now!?" C.C asks. "...Retreat! Fall back to the designated area!" Lelouche says as he began to sprint towards C.C. "and so the cycle repeats... Over and over again." jester says standing there in the scattered dust his dark serious tone speaks its last words before returning a psychotic shaped smile on his mask. "Run run all you want but in the end I'll kill you ahaha...AHAHAHHA!. because... Because..." the voice transitioned back to his serious tone. "Since the beginning of time, man was a violent race by nature. A powerful destructive being that became the dominant race in this world. Blood spilled in the name of religion, kings, jealousy, hatred, or even simple minded rage. And you, you believe you've created a perfect world with no violence? No war? No fighting? I say NO! you have created a fake and imperfect world! Do you really believe that what you have done will change the fate of humanity forever!? No you have not because the truth... The truth of humanity is..."

That was my second chapter I wasn't sure on how to play out the antagonists personality of a psycho like Mao or a deep dark depth like most other antagonists from different stories so I decided to do both. Tell me how I did review my work and I'll try to use any advice given to make the story better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: public disarray

"Arm yourselves" Suzaku orders the black knights on the jet. They grab weapons from hidden compartments, from the ceiling, in the floor, the walls, etc. "we are about to land in an empty lot in the shinjuku restoration sector" Ohgi making a statement shouldering an assault rifle. Suzaku starts to question the position they're in. {our communications is cut off there is no help coming. All we have is small arms. This is a diplomatic vehicle. No knightmares either. What would he do in this situation?} Suzaku thinks it through for a few moments. A few seconds that seem like hours to the black knights awaiting his answer. "we will engage in combat. Ohgi get someone to rig the planes engines to blow in a set time of forty minutes. Everyone grab a gun and switch to anti personnel rounds (AP) and load the assault rifles with the getheon concussives." suzakus orders are loud and clear to the 30 or so members on the plane including Ohgi. "we face them head on!" Suzaku commands fervently. The black knights acknowledge his decision steadfast in their positions.

lelouche and C.C- "we made it." C.C says stoically. Their destination an abandoned old subway station. Where Lelouche had first got his geass power. "Lelouche!" Jeremiah's voice echoes his heavy footsteps making a dense sound. "C.C take Anya and jeremiah with you to the escape route, there is... something I must do here" Lelouche with heavy emotions backing up his statement. "I see. You're really going to do it. Well come back soon." C.C says as if she had read lelouches mind.

"now then... Time to settle things with this joker." he says walking off into the darkness of the tunnel.

suzaku and Ohgi- the jet has landed with everyone standing in a half circle formation with their backs to the jet ready and armed. "what happened here?" A black knight asks pointing at the blown up ground in the distance. "it doesn't look like it was placed for combat purposes it just merely made a mess" Suzaku replies analytically. All of a sudden Big Searchlights beam down upon the black knights and their jet from atop buildings in the distance. A loud echoing voice makes its debut. "welcome! Welcome! Thank you so much for making it down here oh I just knew you'd be here!" a loud distorted voice coming from all directions. Everyone clicking their rifles and sidearms to safety off in response. "my my aren't we just so full of life! Hahaha!" his maniacal laughter leaves a few black knights uneasy. "what was your purpose in doing this!" Suzaku shouts. Everyone more alert after hearing their leader take action. "my name is Jester hahaha let's play a game! Round one! What is the systems name that is contradictory to its own belief of equality yet feeds on the will of people?" Suzaku doesn't give a reply. "oh? You don't know? Or is it you don't want to answer? Anyway its politics! Hahaha the zero I know would have easily answered that but it's to be expected of you... SUZAKU KURURUGI. "wha!? How did you-" Suzaku says in shock as his identity has been revealed. The other black knights confused looking back at Suzaku in the guise of Zero. "aha...ahaha...AHYAHAHAHAHA!" jesters laughter making the uneasiness in the atmosphere grow. "now then on to round two..." a blimp comes out of the sky with a big screen on it showing a bunch of tied up hostages with sakuradite charges all around. "these people are guilty of graft, and the most heinous crime of all... selling LIES!" the people that are bound and gagged are all important representatives from the UFN. Italy, Spain, the E.U, etc. "now as I understand the black knights are supposed to be on the side of justice... Well I think getting rid of these people using the same methods you have will justify my means right? hehehe." Jester says playfully as if the whole thing was a game. "I... I..." Suzaku unable to say anything his identity revealed in an instant knowing that once its revealed everything comes crashing down from there, everything too fast paced to react. "I don't care who you really are in my eyes you're Zero! And Suzaku died aboard the Damocles! You can't be Suzaku because all you are is Zero!" Ohgi yells through a loudspeaker in the jet. "I... I need to believe in you this time Zero... You can't betray us like this.. So please! I'm asking you zero what is your orders!" Ohgi yells painfully. {he's denying the truth right in front of him to protect what we've worked so hard to achieve. Ohgi you really are an exemplar of what we should be.} "HAHAHA priceless a little speech and now you grow some backbone? Ahaha did I mention that you have 2 minutes to save the hostages? Hahah gooood luuuck!" Jester says as his voice dies out. "2minutes! There's no way we can save them in two minutes! A black knight yells in despair. "no we must try! Ohgi prep the jet we're going to fly straight up to that thing I'll parachute on top and rescue them!" Suzaku yells overzealously "I'm sorry... In two minutes we wouldn't even hit half the velocity that thing has and it'd take 90 seconds to start up the engines with the rigged explosives... Zero they're gone..." Ohgi the bringer of bad news. "no they're still alive! We need to try we can do it!" Suzaku argues. "this is getting boring... I think this should play out faster!" jester says as a big bleep plays through a speaker. In an instant the night sky was a glowing orange the wreckage from the blimp falling out of the sky. {no... All those people..} suzakus heart sank. "in the end I could do nothing." his voice shaking. "why don't you come and get me? Me and my men will be waiting for you at the shinjuku subway station and don't be late you wouldn't want another accident like this to happen now? Ahahahahahaa!"

Lelouche- "I see, so that's how it is." Lelouche exclaims to himself walking up stairs from the depths of the subway. {They've taken civilians and dressed them up as terrorists with fake guns as well.} "what an audacious plan..." Lelouche walking slowly so he is not heard. He walks down a corridor of a hallway and spots a door half open with a faint light glowing from there. {is this where you are?} he pulls out a pistol from his jacket. Very cautiously peeks through the crack of the door halfway. He sees the back of jesters costume. "come in Lelouche you're about to witness a magnificent thing unfold." Lelouche stumbles back a bit being found out so quick. He collects himself quickly and says "since you're probably going to die here why don't you show me your face?". "Ahah trying to use your geass on me? What did you think, that I didn't know about that?" jester says seeming amused. The screen that jester stares at suddenly turns to a scene of zero and the black knights gunning down the fake terrorists. "What!?" Lelouche says surprised. {I would've never expected this to happen I thought he was staging an event for panic with for the UFN or police but not for Suzaku to actually come down himself.} Lelouche in a state of panic. "ahahah yes you know what happens when they find out the truth don't you? The black knights massacre civilians playing a simple game the headline news for tomorrow!" jester says. "enough!" Lelouche shoots the masked figure in the back of the head as he had not turned around once to face Lelouche. He drops like a rag doll on the ground. "It was so easy..." Lelouche says silently to himself. Walking over to the body his eyes widen. "AHAHAHHA you didn't really think I'd be dead now did you?" a radio walkie talkie taped to the front of the mask and the costume propped up with something big and bulky inside of it. Lelouche takes the suit off and finds a big device with a timer on it. "five minutes left!? Maybe I can defuse it in time!?" he says panicking the blast would cause the building itself to cave in on the black knights and it was bolted in to the chair it was in. Every situation he could think of came to the same conclusion. It wouldn't leave without a consequence. "DAMN IT!" Lelouche yells. "oh my getting so emotional.. Ahahah that is not a bomb it's something worse aha... You'll see when the timer hits... ZERO. AhahahA" Lelouche looks back at the screen watching the black knights kill civilians under zeros command. "!" Lelouche panics knowing what jester is about to do "NO NEVER EVERYTHING WILL-"

"DIE? AHAHAHHA " jester says cutting off lelouches answer."everything must die and you, you are a problem which is why I must make you see and feel a despair great enough so you will take your own life. I will take away everything precious to you even nunally, the democracy of the UFN, your friends..., I will destroy the world and plunge it into chaos just as it should be"

The timer counting down to the inevitable 0. "NO!" Lelouche shoots the remaining bullets of the pistol into the device and T.V monitors. "that won't work, try again haha" Lelouche getting frustrated he grabs jesters costume and puts it on rushing to where Suzaku and the other black knights are.

suzaku and Ohgi- "Suzaku there's something not right about this..." Ohgi says discouraged. "yes I know what you mean but he must be here with so many armed people."

"no thats not what I meant its just that-" pak! A single gunshot ringing its way through the big room of obstacles. Everyone stops searching rooms and looks out to where the sound took place. "You!" Suzaku shouts in anger glaring at the the figure standing alone in the middle. "jester..." Suzaku opens fire on the target in the distance and the others follow suit. Lelouche in the jester suit runs away gathering their attention to go the other way to stop killing any more civilians than they already have. "chase after him! Ohgi take a squad and go cut him off!"

"yes sir"

{a man like you shouldn't be allowed to live!}

lelouche- {good they took the bait.} Lelouche running to an exit of the building as an explosion takes place. {it was a bomb!?... No it came from the opposite direction. Something I did not foresee?} running, Lelouche turned the corner to see a knightmare with the police force insignia on it. He turns back to the sound of the black knights chasing after him. {damn the broadcast, it...} just then the police knightmare turned the corner ignoring Lelouche in jesters suit. And opened fire at the direction of the black knights. {it didn't attack me?} Lelouche uses this opportunity to run. (~you are clever indeed to use my costume as a scapegoat.) "you again! Get out of my head!" it just hit Lelouche {wait he's in my head, he knows everything from being inside my head? That's how he pulls all this off with ease...}

Lelouche running off into the darkness. "I...I must speak to C.C...".

suzaku- "Knightmares? Use the getheon concussives!"

"but sir they're the police force!" A black knight yells

"it doesn't matter we must catch jester top priority over everything else!" Suzaku barks his command.

"understood"

(~you slow fool you are chasing shadows) "I will catch you and I will make you pay!" (~good luck finding me hahahaha)

A knightmare breaks through a wall gunning down five black knights swerving through obstacles. The black knights respond using an under barrel launcher, "getheon concussives out!" they launch spiky projectiles that hits the knightmare and latches itself on. The knightmare comes to a halt. "Everyone fall back and regroup the target is lost" Ohgi states. "we must retreat!" Suzaku adds on "Ohgi... We're gonna get this guy and make him suffer..." Suzaku says threateningly dark.

lelouche- "C.C can you hear me?"

"yes loud and clear"

"find a T.V and turn it to the news tell me what you see"

"...there are reports of zero and the black knights becoming terrorists killing civilians and bombing a building in the shinjuku area...Lelouche this is..." C.C says worriedly. "I must talk to you when we meet again I will throw off my locations so I will be back in a day. Until then I will not use any means of communication to not be tracked... And C.C..."

"what is it?"

"stay safe..."

And that's the third chapter. Well I'm sorry how it turned out, to me it seems a bit all over the place and hard for readers to understand. I don't understand the whole concept of telling a story through a certain writing style besides a first persons point of view. This kind of writing is new to me so please review and tell me how I could make it better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Code breaker**

Lelouche- {I could not figure out why. No matter how I put the peices together I was at a standstill. Like an unfinished puzzle. There was not enough evidence to find out what his motives are or how he's able to get inside my head} Lelouche over thinks about jester. He sits in the middle of an abandoned warehouse a few miles away from the shinjuku restoration center. Lelouche takes a look at the mask of Jester. "I will destroy him..." Lelouche doesn't give a second thought to his words filled with rage. He looks to his left to an open window on the ceiling. "ahh daybreak already..." he says clinging onto the mask tighter. "now it's time for me to get some answers".

Suzaku- "why..." Suzaku says shaking with immense despair and anger. "zero, we need to get to the Avalon and talk this over with schnizel for a better grasp on this situation. We can't stay hiding down in the subways forever." Ohgi says looking worn out and tired the other black knights as well. "you...you're right we must move on, even against the massive power of this geass we must carry on..." Suzaku exclaims standing up straight. "once they pass by again we will split up into groups of four and head through shinjuku ghettos in different directions. Anyone who makes it out contact the flagship for a rescue team." Suzaku says collecting his mind. All of them waiting in silence as the hum of rotor blades from helicopters pass by. "...ready... Now!" Suzaku gives the command and all of the black knights disperse going out the tunnel exit and into the sunlight running off in different directions As the sun starts to set in the horizon.

C.C- "Lelouche what happened?" C.C asks as Lelouche had just made his way back to the Mansion. "I couldn't finish what he started... I have many questions for you C.C please..." "...understood ask away."

"how does he get inside of my head? Geass doesnt work on me right? And it never occurred to me before but after I took Charles code I became immortal but I was still able to use geass...how is this possible?" Lelouche asking hesitantly.

"you have made a contract with me thus granting you power of geass, but you have stolen Charles code instead of mines. You have power unrivaled to any other geass user, immune to the powers of geass and death itself. But I do not know how it is possible. You are the first to have ever achieved this possibility so I cannot know what the side affects could be." C.C gives an explanation to his second question.

"wait what about him getting inside of my head? If I am immune to geass then how does it work on me?"

"...call it a hunch but I think this whole incident might have something to do with you destroying the sword of Akasha back at C's world. It is a place where thought is given form and dreams become reality but that world is not just the space you and Charles were in. No it is a massive world. Rivaling the size of the universe itself, it is a realm. Not an actual place many other people was there at the time but were so far away in different locations that none of us sensed their presence. Therefore you destroyed the realm with the power of rejection. And with that forced everyone who existed in that space to forcibly take form in the real world. Even the ones who could only exist in that space like your mother. Are now out here in the real world. I believe they can bypass our code because they have complete power of their geass, they can be strong enough to kill you or me and take our codes. It doesn't have to be by contract. You have proven that."

"so you're saying that jester is probably someone that only existed in C's world?...what you just said made the most sense I could muster up from this situation. I have to follow that theory for now" Lelouche says grasping the idea of what C.C had said. Lelouche with a little less confusion clouding his mind walks away and looks out to the sky. "It isn't fair, is it?..." He looks up to the night sky full of stars. "It's just how the world works isn't it?..." Lelouches voice shaking. "To work so hard, to sacrifice so much, to achieve everything just to have it taken in mere minutes... You know they say god created the world in seven days, it feels as though mines has shattered in seven seconds." Lelouche looks to the ground tears filling up his eyes."

C.C- "Lelouche..." C.C walks up behind him "remember that nothing is granted in our life for when we take things as a given that's when we start to lose who we are" she says as she hugs him tightly to her chest from behind. "Only you can achieve what no other man can, only you can set out the path you choose, and you know that only you can stop him from destroying everything you've worked so hard for." And in an instant Lelouche turns around and embraces her tightly. "You are the only thing keeping me together in a time like this..." Lelouche says as the starry night grows brighter in the distance.

"Do not follow what everyone else demands, Do not let each little comment shake your conviction, Don't fear the light because of isolation, Do not measure your size with another's, Do not worry if you have no allies, if their petty squabbles grow too loud then Silence them with a louder voice, Don't worry about what's right or what's wrong just teach them that you stand at the center of the world, Push everything else below you, that is what it takes to change this world..."-Jester

Mehh I'm losing track of where the stories going I'm waaaay too busy at work and school at the same time.-KA


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Repetition**

"Zero!" Todoh yells off in the distance. Suzaku walking towards a Black reinforced transport truck waves his hand. "Are there any others?" Suzaku asks. "Only you and Ohgi, the rest are in custody under suspicion of terrorism. Now zero when we get back I hope you have an explanation for this." Todoh says, his words holding immense weight to it. "Yes I will explain everything. And I fear you may not like what I have discovered." Suzaku says entering the car as todoh has nothing but a disheartened expression to give closing suzakus door. "Ohgi, I will need to speak to you in private afterwards." Suzaku looks to his left as Ohgi sits there tensely. "Understood" a short reply ending in awkward silence. {Still in my head you bastard? Well it doesn't matter what you do, I will put an end to you.} Suzaku sits in deep thought with resentment. "Todoh, close off the back I must have a private audience with Ohgi right now." Suzaku asks. "...Very well but be sure that doing so will not change the fact that you must appear in questioning." Todoh still wearing an uneasy expression rolls up the mid window in the center of the car frame, separating the from seats from the back. "Now Ohgi since you know the truth. I will enlighten you about everything. About it all, About Zero's requiem."

Lelouche- "How's Anya?" Lelouche asks with a worried look. "She's just fine" Jeremiah says reassuringly. "Ah... I see..." Lelouche can only show a face of sorrow as if blaming himself for the entire mishap. {he didn't even touch her... It's just a big muse to him. He thinks he's funny and sees everything as a game. That's why he let me off with no casualties. It was just to show that he's the one in control...} lelouches face turns sour, regret pouring from his frown. "I should've been better prepared. I underestimated him" Lelouche says as he hits his fist on a stone wall in the garden. C.C walks over extending her arm and lowers it down on lelouches right cheek in an instant. "Lelouche!... Don't take it so hard on yourself, as you can see Anya's just fine and we now know that we can beat him, you always think ahead and worry about the future, yes it is understandable but just think about how we are to keep this up, to bring the fight to him! Don't just ignore this opportunity to plan out our next move and resent yourself in self pity. Make your own results!" C.C says panting from her long rant. "I... Apologize for hitting you, but sometimes it's all I can do for you to listen with a clear conscious." C.C looks away embarrassed by what she had done. "No... It's alright. Thank you C.C... I've just become unreasonably attached to my emotions lately and letting them get the better of me. Because its not like before when I wore a mask... I am Lelouche now not an icon, or a prince. I am simply me." Lelouche states with a sense of understanding. "Alright I will devise a plan and will brief everyone on it tonight. C.C you must find whatever information you can about C's world and tell me where exactly the magnitude of his power lies. Jeremiah make sure Anya gets good rest. I will need her to be able to pilot a knightmare in the next day or so." {now... Jester, huh? An odd choice of name I'll give you that. If you can hear me I'll have you know that the next time we meet, I'll be ready.}

Suzaku- "I assume you know why we all gathered here on such short notice Zero?" Lady Kaguya says sitting up straight with a stern voice. "Yes I do" Suzaku bows and scans the room left to right with peripheral vision. {everybody eh? Well it would be great if the situation wasn't so grim.} Todoh sitting next to kaguya begins to speak. "there is evidence of you associating with a terrorist and running off orders to black knight members to execute civilians. Please explain in detail what exactly happened, or better yet where do you stand in all this?" Todoh gives Suzaku a nervous glare anxious at what his reply would be. "I am not associated with that man in any way. And as for where I stand I stand on the side of justice as I always have. If you require proof ask Ohgi right here or go through any last recorded data in ohgi's communication link I am no slaughterer of civilians, but I cannot deny that their deaths was my fault." Suzaku stands firm to his reply sure that his response would clear up some of the misunderstanding. Todoh opens his mouth. "Ohgi if you will, please let us analyze your comm link for further evidence. And as for you zero you will be put into further questioning after the rest of us come to a consensus of your statement. Guards take him to holding cell number Two." Todoh looking away with a satisfied relief. Suzaku walks off with guards to his temporary confinement. As soon as the doors close behind him all the high ranking members and generals of the black knights begin a flurry of conversations. "I don't believe any of what the news or reports say, obviously the media is controlled by that terrorist Jester and makes zero to be the bad guy in all this!" Tamaki yells out. "No think for a second you idiot. Zero was never a man who stood still. And he still, to this day keeps his identity a secret. After everything was set and done he still has his own secrets hiding from us. We cannot be too sure to just jump the gun on having zero acquitted from all this. He may have his own motives." Xing Qe says. "Yes I agree whose to say that man is none other than lelouche himself and had a double killed in his place?" Takano says. "No you're both wrong. Zero's identity remains secret for the sake of everyone that rallies behind him. He is an icon, something to believe in. Even if you did find out who he really was, what then? Would you kill him? Would you Impose questions on him? Try to Understand his way of thinking? It wouldn't work that way." Ohgi says leaning against a wall by the exit door. "Quite the perspective you have there Ohgi but from the reports you handed in it appears that the power of geass is brought into this scenario. I do not believe that your words are your own. For the power if geass it has absolute control over its target. We can't trust your statements just yet until we are completely sure your mind wasn't tampered with. Until then you will remain silent and await for a geass canceller to scan you." Kaguya says with a sharp tongue. "I know it might seem to be a bit precocious of my actions but I have seen the power of geass for myself and know how devastating its power is. Everyone in this room knows it too at the battle over Mount Fuji. How they zealously gave their lives in the name of lelouche. Geass is an evil power that cannot be taken lightly. We can't assume things turned out the way they are now because of lelouche's intentions. All we have now is Zero but I will not accept him as the same man who led us to liberation from brittanian rule. There is no mistake that lelouche was Zero and now that he is dead. Someone took on the identity to live on as a legend. So forgive me but I must ask that you Ohgi, will be wire tapped and have a conversation with zero in private when the geass canceller arrives." Kaguya asks with a stern look. "But kagu-" Ohgi gets cut off. "No this is a direct order, prove your loyalty by betraying this man. You must, for the sake of the black knights. We have been kept in the dark for so long and now I think it's only time to be taught the truth." Kaguya says holding back tears {ahh so that's how it is... Still mourning the death of your black knight lelouche eh?} Ohgi looks around and nods. "I will do it but you must promise me on the name of the black knights. That what we find out here will not change the way you look at zero." Ohgi standing forthright nervously. Kaguya looks around and let's out a small sigh. "Agreed" Ohgi bows and wears a slightly relived face.

Lelouche- "I have done some research on some files from the geass labs. Apparently while I was inactive as their leader, they encountered other people similar in using geass code named 'The Fallen'. It appears that their appearance occurred a few years after I had left. They are the souls of those who remain in C's world." C.C says with a straight look "souls you say?" Lelouche asks puzzled. "Yes indeed. As people who are contractors like me cannot die there were still rules is ancient times among us geass users and contractors. Those who abused their power were imprisoned in C's world because they are immortals all like ourselves. However this was a last resort method only ruled by the founders of our religion." C.C says. "So... That would mean we're fighting with an escaped convict from thousands of years ago?" Lelouche still trying to get the better of this conversation. "We'll if you put it bluntly that way, yes" C.C says convincingly suave. "What about him inside my head? Is that his power to read thoughts like Mao?" Lelouche says in a worried tone. "No from everyone's knowledge of geass there is no repetition of the same type of geass. But I will say that this was the good news." C.C gives a squint "the good news? So what's the bad?" Lelouche still asking questions. "This mans power... There is no mistaking that he is one of the seven creators of the geass religion. Jaquè de Froyèr, the power of living replications and manipulation. He instills a separate copy of himself into your mind and learns everything about you, not only that but the copy I. Your head projects images of what he wants you to see, a natural trickster ability. If caught on camera, you were yelling and arguing with nothing but air." C.C explains. "But that means that-" lelouche cut off from C.C interrupting him. "Yes it means that the guns you saw on the civilians earlier were not armed. They were all construction workers and formans there was no armed retaliation. And the police force didn't see you because Jaquè made you 'invisible' to that pilot in the knightmare." "So what would be his true objective?" Lelouche asked. "I believe he is trying to retrieve his immortal body... It was sealed by the other founders as a precaution if he ever broke free from C's world." "So how was he able to get in my head with his geass if his body's imprisoned?" C.C walks through a hallway while lelouche follows and sits themselves down in a bedroom. "From the holy scriptures of the religious cult, it appears his geass is too dangerous. He is able to use it unconsciously to an extent of his power. If he awakens however, we will most likely not be able to stop him. His power does have a gap in it though, when he instills himself in your mind. The information he gets are only about memories of what the copies know. So in other words he only learns about your thoughts when he reunites with his copies, a sort of small time lag."C.C gives a dark expression. "Then we must stop him before he gets there, now we must find out where his body is hidden. I can only imagine he's already on his way there forcing people to release him." Lelouche gives an attentive look. "Thank you C.C with this information I believe I can come up with something to slow him down somewhat..."

Sorry for the delayed updates, going through some tough times and I can't catch a break. So I managed to lol it off to update this chapter. And from now on ill update more frequently. Thanks for reading- Takahira


End file.
